percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Alternate Timeline
This article, The Alternate Timeline, is property of AscendedSSJ. The alternate timeline: Luke Castellan, former host to Kronos, managed to live after he stabbed himself, however he has not shown himself to his friends. Everyone knows that Piper’s father is the all-famous Tristan McLean, Jason still hasn’t regained his memory, and Leo sees a strange girl when they reach the ‘Grand Canyon’. Story begins at Camp Half-Blood, then switching into the alternate story plot of The Lost Hero. ** Spoilers to the first book of Heroes of Olympus! ** Timeline 1 Prologue “We have no more time,” Chiron said gravely. “No, we do! There’s still two hours!” Annabeth insisted. “But that’s not long enough to find her. We must get her to Camp in those two hours, and who knows where she is?” Annabeth frowned, then saw an image materialize in the water fountain. “Gleeson?” Chiron asked, facing the image, famously known as the Iris message. “There’s some unaccounted company here,” Gleeson Hedge stated in a low whisper. He swallowed, then continued with, “Need reinforcements. I’ve never seen a half-blood like this. She’s nothing close to Greek, and bears a similar amnesia to another half-blood in the Wilderness school.” Behind Gleeson, someone threw a paper airplane. “Hey! Keep it down, cupcakes!” he shouted, then turned back to the Iris message. “I have to go. Permission to recruit this half-blood, Chiron?” he asked. Chiron nodded gruffly, then added, “And also bring the other three half-bloods.” Gleeson responded with a nod, then waved his hand in front of the message and disconnected their message. “You heard what Gleeson said,” Chiron smiled at Annabeth, “he needs reinforcements.” “So… quest?” Annabeth asked to be sure. “Indeed it is. Get Butch and the chariots; Gleeson and the demigods are at the Grand Canyon. A thousand wishes you will be safe, Annabeth.” The blonde nodded vigorously as she rushed into the stables, where she normally found Butch. “Get the chariots ready, we have a quest.” Butch raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?! Butch shouted, scaring the pegasi. This would have been the happiest day of his life, if it wasn’t for Annabeth’s cold glare. “Just get the chariots ready. I’m going to ask Clarisse to sharpen my knife.” Butch rolled his eyes. Well that was nice, he thought, drawing the pegasi to the chariots. Once he got the pegasi to settle down, Annabeth walked in, her knife sheathed. “Okay, let’s go,” she mumbled, “I hope she wasn’t tricking me…” When Hades Breaks Loose Until she got struck by lightning, Risk Alyson had a pretty normal day. Yeah, right. She awoke in the backseat of a school bus—she spotted kids chewing gum, blaring music on their iPods, and throwing random pieces of paper and what she hoped was the remains of a sandwich. “Urgh…” she grunted, sitting up. “What am I doing here?” Risk had said it loud enough to catch a few kids’ attention. They were all near each other, and looked pretty strange. The blonde boy had a tattoo that spelled out random letters, for heaven’s sake! “You don’t remember either? Just like Jason…” A brown-haired Cherokee girl said, clenching her lips and gesturing to the blonde boy. “Oh no, it’s worse than that…,” Risk said, shaking her head. “I don’t know who I am anymore…” Leo smiled and wrapped his arm around Risk. “Well… you and I are dating, so—” The Cherokee girl interrupted him. “Leo!” The boy, apparently Leo, smiled wider and shrugged. “Can’t I have a little fun in my life? Y’know, besides being trapped in a nutshell like this?” he asked, banging on the bus’s walls. Risk looked over at the Cherokee. “Since you don’t know who I am, I’m Piper McLean.” One of the kids in front of her shouted, “She’s got a famous daddeh!” and turned back to his own gum chewing, iPod listening, paper throwing world. “Well… hi, Jason, Piper, and Leo,” Risk shrugged, sitting back down. She looked at Leo, and asked, “What’s my name?” “Risk.” “What? Just because I want to know what my name is, doesn’t mean it’s a ri—” “No, ‘Risk’ is your name. Risk Alyson,” Leo corrected. “Oh. I have a weird name, then.” “Yeah, weird, but cute.” The two kept silent for a moment, when Risk started asking more questions. “How old am I?” “15.” “Where are we going?” “To the Grand Canyon.” “What school do I go to?” “The Wilderness School for really bad kids… where ‘kids are the animals’.” Risk slumped in her seat. “What did I do to deserve this?” she mumbled. “I think you got framed for murdering someone,” Leo shrugged. “No, not that,” Risk said, her haunting blue eyes staring deep into Leo’s brown ones. “I mean, why can’t I remember anything?” ••• The bus jerked forward, halting to an abrupt stop. The tires screeched against the concrete, then the doors swung open. A man in a coach uniform stood up and looked absolutely terrifying… if he wasn’t five feet tall. One of the kids yelled, “Stand up, Coach Hedge!” Coach Hedge glared, then spat, “I heard that!” and searched the bus with his cold, beady eyes for the offender. His eyes landed on Jason, and he scowled. “C’mon, cupcakes, let’s get out of this bus. There won’t be any pushing or shoving or else I’ll have to break out my new baseball bat—” he paused to make an imaginary home run, “—got that?” Despite the coach’s threat, kids pushed and shoved against each other to get to the exit of the bus. When the quartet (Jason, Piper, Leo, and Risk) stepped down from the bus, Jason and Risk broke away from the group. Piper chased after Jason while Leo chased after Risk. “H-Hey!” Leo called, “Risk!” Risk looked back. “What do you want?” she sighed, a sheet of long hair falling on her face; she didn’t bother tucking it away. “Um… would you like to be my part—” A boy with extremely white teeth pushed Leo away. “Hello Risk, I was wondering if you would be my partner.” Just about when Risk was going to deny, the boy—Dylan—linked arms with her and dragged her away. She gave Leo a look that hissed, Strangle this kid for me or else I’ll get in trouble again. Leo was going to smile, but then Piper walked up to him. “Did you finish your paper already?” Piper shrugged. “Nah, I gave it to Jason. How’s Risk? Where is she?” Leo pointed to Dylan, whose arm was around Risk, who was busy filling in the answers. She shot Piper a look that was similar to Leo’s: I want this guy dead meat Piper sighed. “I want him dead, too.” She saw Risk stand up, then hand her paper in. She walked over to Piper and Leo. “What?” she shrugged, “Just ’cuz I’m dyslexic and ADHD doesn’t mean I’m not smart.” Piper and Leo shot her a weird look. “Okay, but I know stuff.” After a moment, Jason walked up to them. “I’m sorry for bringing this up again… but, do you know how I lost my memory? And… what did I do? What did we do?” Piper was suddenly happy that he said ‘we’—it meant that he included her. “This is how I see it,” Leo said, jumping over to Jason, “You, me, Piper, and Risk are all friends, k? Piper’s a bit more than your friend, though. And me and Risk are dating—” Risk’s cheeks turned red as Piper shot him a look. “Okay, we’re not, but still.” Jason tugged at his windbreaker. “My shirt’s Roman.” “What?” “It says Camp Demigod or something.” Leo raised his eyebrows. “Demigod? Like those Greek myths and stuff? Why—?” Suddenly, a forceful wind pushed against all the students, who were screaming in terror caused by the mini hurricane. “Urrrgggh!” Leo grumbling, covering his face and fighting against the wind. Risk and Piper had fled to the door, making sure all the students had escaped. Just when Jason and Leo were to exit, the doors had shut, locking from the outside. Risk pounded on the doors, hollering, yelling, and cussing in some other language, being the girl she was. Leo stared at her, shocked an impressed. Why he was shocked: he was clueless that she was capable of being boyish. Why he was impressed: she was beautiful, violent, and boyish. Yup. The full package. “Dylan! Get your asinum over here and help us!” Risk hissed angrily, shoving at the door. Piper had just noticed Coach Hedge walking towards them, his bat in hand. “Coach Hedge, help!” Piper pleaded, “We can’t—ah!—get the doors open!” Coach Hedge frowned, yelling over the whoosh! of wind, “Sorry kiddo, but there’s one thing you haven’t been told!” “What’s that?!” the quartet shouted in unison. “You guys are deeeeeemiiiiiigoooooods!” And with that, Dylan pushed Coach Hedge over the railing. Category:The Alternate Timeline Category:Chapter Page